


【大帝安】王座之下

by heiyulan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, dub-con, 俘虏
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>法拉松把索伦带回来后，群臣要求把索伦处死，法拉松不同意，他想借索伦之手统御魔多大军，进而征服全中土。但是群臣发起一次又一次的对索伦忠诚度的审判，法拉松此时还不是暴君，只能耐着性子听他们扯皮，然而索伦早一步就把魔多的布防和信印交给了法拉松，获得了他的信任。因为之前的投降仪式和凯旋仪式，索伦作为俘虏出现，法拉松一时也不能改变他的身份（主要还是群臣反对），所以法拉松需要索伦配合在群臣面前演一场戏，让他能提拔索伦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是一篇PWP
> 
> PWP还卡肉
> 
> 喵口吃不到安姐给我诅咒我以后再也不写蘑菇安以外的安姐肉了QAQ
> 
> 感谢白城和 @nasca 对本文提供的帮助。

【大帝安】王座之下

 

Sauron耐心地跪在王座前，不知道过去了多久，姿势未有丝毫改变，而端坐在王座的黄金大帝也许久没有发话，站立在周围的群臣争论声似乎未影响到他们俩。

Sauron视线避过黄金大帝的衣袍，盯着王座一角的花纹，陷入沉思：一如的次生子真是令人刮目，三个月以来这种奇异的审讯已经不止一次，甚至连他都无法琢磨出人类的想法，每次这么折腾一番总是以他被押回牢房收场。

坐在王座上的皇帝同样被群臣的议论吵得有些烦躁，三个月来同样的语言反反复复，今天他想做出一个了断。手示意群臣安静下来，“这么说，你们依旧是在 怀疑他的目的，怀疑我不能彻底征服他、不能赢得他的忠诚。”他把视线投向Sauron，“我就再一次问你，你是否把全部的忠诚献给我？”

Sauron正想得出神，忽然听见头顶传来低沉的话语，那声音带着王者的骄傲，不用分辨就知道这嗓音属于谁。不着痕迹地一笑，三个月的拉锯战不止让 他感到费解，也耗光了皇帝的耐心，在今天之前，黄金大帝竟然偷偷摸摸地跑到关押他的监牢前要挟了他一番。“在阿尔达之内，您的力量不容置疑！而对于已经跪 在您面前的我，还有什么可怀疑的？”抬起头，直视Pharazon的双眼，“我衷心臣服于您！我的陛下。”Sauron对自己的演技有着绝对的自信，诚恳 的目光下，任谁也看不出来他内心的嘲讽。

听见他的话语，Pharazon满意地笑了，虽然早已知道这只是一场戏，可这种把魔君踩在脚下的成就感，看着魔君卑躬屈膝的满足感，无论重复多少次 都不会腻味，“我接受你的夸赞。”一旁仍要张嘴说什么的老臣被Pharazon一个眼刀制止了。“魔多之主亲手把权印献上甚至不惜来到我的身边侍奉，为我 统治那片大地出谋划策，他所做的可比你们在场绝大部分人做的多得多。”

“陛下，难道大陆上那些传闻会是空穴来风吗？您真的认为魔君的心会像他表面一样看起来善良纯洁吗？”不知道是哪个老臣不怕死地大喊了出来，“还有魔多那片充满邪恶的土地，我们要之何用！”

“魔多上所拥有的东西可比你想像的要多得多。”Sauron开口道。

“黑暗笼罩着那片土地，上面全是你邪恶的造物，还有你从各处掠夺来的珍宝！你怎么可能真心拱手交出！”

“那我又是为何跪在这，穿着你们的衣服呢？”Sauron再次出声，这是他与皇帝“交易”的内容之一，借助他的手扫清阻碍，他则可以摆脱俘虏的身份——殊不知这也正中他下怀。

Pharazon一开始并没有理会，他紧紧盯着阶下跪着的人的，比精灵更精致的脸庞、曲线优美的脖颈，分明的锁骨，和再往下掩在衣袍之下的部分…… 黄金大帝眼神暗了暗，不由得有些心猿意马，但很快他收回视线，毫不客气地对老臣说道：“哦？那你会把你的房屋交出来给我并帮助我打理妥当，安排好仆人随时 等我临幸吗？”

“…………当然。”咬着后槽牙吐出的字眼。

不等法拉松再开口，已有别的人大笑出声，连Sauron也加深了脸上的笑容。

“但显然，你只这样做并不能让我的臣属们满意，我的俘虏。”在王座之上直起了身子，Pharazon抚摸着王座的把手说道，“或许应该拿出点其他行动说服他们。”

Sauron俯下身，诚恳地说道：“是否相信我，最终还是陛下您的判断，不是么？”

“说得好！”Pharazon自王座上站起，走到Sauron面前站定，“我的意志不容别人左右。”说完他击掌三声，一旁的侍从端上早已准备好的华美的衣袍，又有另一个侍从展开了它。

群臣一见又再次哗然，然而此刻Pharazon无视了他们，伸手把黑暗魔君从地上扶了起来。这一举动让有些老臣激动得提高了音量。

Sauron朝Pharazon看去，对方只回以一个安抚的笑容，堕落迈亚眨眨眼示意他接受这个交易，伸出手准备接过华服，并在腹中打好了如何舌战群臣的腹稿。

然而此时Pharazon的动作比他更快，只听得“兹啦”一声，原本穿在迈亚身上的褴褛被撕成了两半落在了地上，富有线条的胴体直接示于人前。

大殿里的声音曳然而止，所有人都秉住了呼吸，没有人知道Pharazon接下去想做什么。Sauron的脸色也是瞬息万变，手上隐隐冒出了红光。

黄金大帝施施然地拿过侍从手中的华服，亲自给魔君披上。在衣袍接触到肌肤的那一刻，Sauron收敛起怒火，高昂着头颅，大大方方地站定，仿佛神庙 中的神祗。身为帝王的Pharazon低着头，仔仔细细地帮他穿上衣服而后扣上扣子，“真出乎我的意料。”Pharazon在一次贴近Sauron的时候 在他耳边轻声说道，他毫不掩饰自己用别有目的的目光打量了对方不着寸缕的身体。系上最后一根腰带，Pharazon还体贴的把他外袍的皱褶抹平。此刻，阳 光透过天顶洒落在迈亚身上，金色微卷的头发散在白色的外袍上发出淡淡的光芒，俊美的脸上带着若有似无的微笑，这如何能称之为魔君！传说中的神莫也不过如此 吧。

黄金大帝满意地转过身，凌厉的目光扫过众人。他目光所过群臣噤若寒蝉，“这就是我的决定。”静待了数秒后，Pharazon重新返回王座，冲着不再言语的臣子们挥挥手说：“你们……可以退下了。”

Sauron平静地等待群臣退去，等到最后一人把大厅的门关上之后，才冲上前，堪堪在向Pharazon挥出拳头之前停住。

Pharazon不以为意地看向他，淡淡地说道：“我似乎还额外给了你更高规格的礼遇。”

“非常感谢陛下的恩典。”Sauron很快收敛好自己的情绪，恭顺地说道，“我明日就能帮您名正言顺地处理掉那几个顽固——今日来看，他们本身也并不干净。”

“这些我们可以稍后再谈，现在我希望我们的交易中再加上一条。”

Sauron沉默地等着他接下去的话语。

“你不是说……侍•奉•我吗？当然我要看看你侍奉的能力了。”

“如果您觉得拖到明天再处理他们还不够满意的话，今夜我就能办妥。顺便帮您清理王宫、重新把柱子上漆也是可以完成的。”

Pharazon放声大笑，“黑暗魔君竟然如此纯洁吗？你知道我在说什么。”

Sauron面容有些扭曲，眯起眼睛用带着杀意的目光看向Pharazon。

“我从一些秘密资料中知道关于你的事情，显然我很乐意求证一下。”Pharazon交叠起双腿，“你以为穿上这身衣服就算完了吗？我会不留后手作为防范？”故作惊讶的语气刺激着Sauron的神经。

“激怒我并不是明智的。”Sauron沉下脸，散发出杀气。

“你如果能杀了我早有非常多的机会。”

Sauron强行按压下心中的怒火，知道这人不过是得寸进尺，他忍耐到现在才破坏了长久以来的安排并不划算。

“如您所愿。”

 


	2. 中

Pharazon的喉结内上下滑动，眼里燃起欲望的火苗。Sauron假装没有看见，平稳地问：“不知道陛下喜欢什么样的？”

“你需要自己探索，俘虏。”pharazon在王座上换了一个舒服的姿势，向sauron勾勾手指，“上前来。”

压下心中燃起的不悦，思考着千百种折磨人的办法，但为着更长远的目的，还是恭顺地俯下身子，“请您告诉我取悦您的方法……”

法拉松不为所动，Sauron小声地“啧”了一下，屈膝跪在了他的脚边，双手攀上他的大腿，把头靠了上去。“你很聪明。”法拉松满意地抚摸了他的头发，“继续。”

用眼角观察着pharazon的表情，迈亚修长的手指小心翼翼地钻进他的衣袍之下，一点点地摸索着前进。被服侍之人轻笑一声，岔开了双腿让他的动作能更方便的继续。

“放松，做你想做的。”

低沉的男音自上而下落进迈亚的耳朵里，于是，手慢慢掀起长袍，手指在被顶起的底裤上犹豫了一下，才缓缓地褪下。在看见人类性器跳出的那一刻，迈亚还是忍不住皱起了眉头。

放在Sauron头上的手加大了力度，逼迫他更贴近了一些。Sauron恼怒地向上一瞥，对上了一双充满欲望的双眼，随即收敛起脸上的表情，垂下眼眸，略一迟疑，将人类王者的分身含入了口中。舌尖舔舐拨弄着分身的尖头，咸涩的味道弥漫在口舌之间，努力压下舌根涌起的反吐之感，缓慢地吞吐起来。

皇帝的手插入身下人的头发之中，随着动作，柔顺得像水一般的头发轻易地就从指缝中滑走。“唔……”一声轻叹在空旷的殿堂里响起，人类皇帝不仅享受着迈亚的技巧，也享受着半神伏在身下的快感。“你十分精通此事。”

被皇帝突然的话语吓到，迈亚停下了动作。“看来野史笔记也是有可信的部分。”Pharazon撩起迈亚一缕金色发丝放在鼻尖，“我都有点怀疑我的祖先毁灭那些文献的真实目的了。”

Sauron没有接话，按压住那股呕吐感，按照过往的习惯继续亲吻柔嫩的边缘，再将其完整的含入口腔，这套手法熟练得如昨日才复习过一般，听到Pharazon的调侃隐约觉得不安，但一时间迈亚又想不通这不安的来由，只好加重了嘴里吮吸的力度。

“人们都传说你有一个灵巧的舌头……现在，让他动起来。”不满他的节奏，用力地按住迈亚的后脑压下，另一手滑到了他的下巴，用了不大地力度捏了捏，强迫他用自己喜欢的频率吞吐，“你再次让我震惊了，Sauron。”满足地眯上了眼。

在Pharazon的驱使下，Sauron灵巧的舌头包裹着性器翻转、弹吐，因着口里的异物，即使被皇帝的动作呛到，俘虏也只能小幅度的咳嗽，这反倒更刺激了皇帝的欲望。

“等一下！”Pharazon抓起他的头发强迫他吐出分身，“果然名不虚传。现在，让我看看你的其他服·侍·的本事。”捏着他的下巴的手指转而抚上他被摩擦得通红的嘴唇，“我并不想那么快地结束。”

被揪离开他的下身，终于口腔得到了喘息的机会，Sauron脑内飞速地处理着他口中所谓的“名不虚传”背后的意思。“您还听过有别人提起过我？”手指搭上刚被侍女系好的结，一边假装随意地闲聊，一边脱下自己的衣服，“陛下，人言不可尽信。”

Pharazon面对Sauron的诱导只是笑而不语，在他解开腰带后伸出手豪迈地把刚才亲手为他穿上的衣服全部脱下堆在他的脚边。皇帝赤裸发泄的本能激起了Sauron被压抑了许久的征服心——以为在上就是征服吗？未免也想得太天真了。决定转换策略，Sauron回给Pharazon一个媚眼，而后转身分腿跪下俯身贴地，一肩顶地扭头眼神迷离地望着皇帝，双手掰开臀瓣轻声邀约：“陛下想试试这里？”

Sauron突然的动作让Pharazon屏住了呼吸，许久才找回声音，“哦……不…我是说…当然。”忍不住前倾了身子，但随即意识到这样的姿势太过于急切，Pharazon强迫自己靠回椅背、手指无意识地抚摸着自己的胡茬，“我不喜欢这个姿势，Sauron。但显然你上一任主人把你教得很好……”Pharazon拍了拍他的大腿，“我想要你坐上来。”皇帝把双手放在自己的膝盖上，心里对迈亚举动的疑问同欲望一起，愈发地高涨。

可是他从未教过我。Sauron在内心回答了Pharazon带着嘲讽的话语，裸露的脊背略微颤抖一下，纵使是为了达成目的而做的退让，美善的皮囊还是显得不快，只得用意志驱使着躯体顺应着Pharazon的意思，抬起臀腰贴上了他的腹部，虚坐在他的大腿上。

皇帝华丽的衣袍阻隔不了迈亚过高的体温，被剑磨砺出茧子的手忍不住抚上他的脊背，比上等丝绸更加光滑的触感让人怨恨起此刻身上穿的华服，“真美……”手掌沿着脊背向上滑动，绕到他的胸前，碰到了那个突起后手指夹住把玩了起来“告诉我，上一次这么对你的人是谁？”手突然地袭向了迈亚没有遮拦的下体，包住还没有勃起的下身撸动了起来。“我不希望你认为我是个暴君，让自己也快乐起来，mairon……”

意外地听见熟悉的称呼，扭动着想要逃过大手的折磨，但粗糙的掌怎会放过他。Sauron握住对方的手腕，力气有些大，“陛下，请不要那样称呼我。而且…作为一名侍者，无需获得快乐，我只需在意您的感受。”按着自己的节奏缓蹭着，不时拂过之前服侍过已经涨起的性器。注视着Pharazon眼里的张扬诱惑与渴望，他愈是渴求，Sauron所给与的愈似施舍。

Pharazon看着Sauron红肿微张的嘴唇大力地吞了口水，猛地扳过他的脸狠狠地啃了上去。舌头撬开迈亚洁白的牙齿，迫不及待地追那个灵巧的舌头，舌头扫过他的牙齿，霸道地略多他口里的琼液喉咙发出满意的声音。这比想像中的还好，皇帝轻轻拍了拍他的臀瓣，示意迈亚不要再有小动作。

魔君舌头与人皇的进行了激烈的交锋，黑暗之主眼皮微闭却无法遮住眼眸里的火焰，闪烁着算计与阴谋。愚蠢的人类就是这样轻易的被欲望所俘虏，只要稍加应承便自以为征服了对方——脑内思考了千百种可能性，仅仅是这样无法让Pharazon沉迷，也得不到什么“信任”……

皇帝察觉到魔君的走神，加大了手上的力度，两指掐住了他的乳尖用力往外扯，粗暴的动作让魔君整个背都在微微颤抖，扭动着腰身试图避开手指对胸前凸起的夹袭。

“你的手段并不比以前我享用过的更好，你也只能做到这样而已吗？”Pharazon开口又是一句反话刺激对方。

然而，Sauron只是歪着颈，扬起一抹笑容，“陛下要觉得不过瘾，大可把我丢出去。外面那群人虽然贪婪愚蠢，却不失为打发时间的好去处。况且我和陛下的约定也等着我去实施，不如……”手指顺着下巴喉结，一路描画着身体的轮廓到腰肢到臀瓣，最终游走停留在尾骨的尽头，随意一指轻挑，“让我就此告退，我立刻为您寻觅技巧高超的床伴。”

察觉到他的动作，Pharazon狠狠地张嘴咬上了他的侧颈，仿佛要咬下一块血肉来，却又在伤到他的边缘及时停了下来，叼住一块皮肉用牙齿磨着，“……像你这般淫荡的样子，你平日是如何满足？我很好奇。”放开他的侧颈，移到后颈，再一次舔咬了上去。

“陛下，从未有任何人见过这样的我！没有任何‘人’可以强大到如您一般让我甘愿臣服。”违心的话语流畅地吐出， “而我此刻也仅仅是为了服侍您啊。”

“嘘……”Pharazon按下迈亚的腰，勾起唇角笑道，“没有人能够满足你？那你是自己满足自己的吗？”眼神在他的手指和臀瓣间游弋，想起了临离开中洲时，他的下属送上来捎给他的箱子。“我听说你也很擅长打造一些东西，不知道你是不是也偷偷造了一些自我满足的小道具呢？”

“陛下倒是相当在意我的过去，不如每一件你都试试，看反应不就一目了然了？”挣脱束缚，Sauron转身一脚踏在Pharazon的双腿之间的王座上，手臂肆意挂着皇帝的脖子，敛了笑容，目不转睛地盯着皇帝，眼中透着凌厉与疯狂。

Pharazon脸上的微笑并没有退去，捏住Sauron的下巴，毫无惧意地直视着他，“当然。如果你认为我是一个能被美色冲昏头脑而放弃小心谨慎的昏君，那可大错特错了。”手猛地抓住他踏在椅子上的那只脚的脚踝，猝不及防地拉开，搭在王座的扶手上，“不要忘记你是要服·侍·我。”不等他稳住身子，便用脚踢了踢他着地的另一只脚，“这个姿势很不错。你所打造的小玩意也一并带过来了。”

Sauron盯着Pharazon从王座下拉出的熟悉的箱子，脸微微有些扭曲。这是他藏在卧室里，塞在衣橱最底下的！那群没脑的半兽人该不会是把他整个衣橱都捎给了努曼诺尔人了吧！！

Pharazon从箱子里拿出了一根仿真阳具，塞进了还未回过神的迈亚手里。“我惊叹于这造物的细致，如果不是它没有温度，我以为它是魔王生生从人身上取下的呢。”引导着他的手来到他的后穴入口，“我很想见识一下所谓精灵打造的东西会不会更出彩。”

 

 

TBC……


End file.
